Weapon Balance Overview
Warzone IN PROGRESS Warzone: Iron Wolf PATCH NOTES Warzone: Shade PATCH NOTES *Nerf MSMC Warzone: Iron Wolf II Final Selection Assault Rifles First Wave *GIYENA - Flexible Mid-Range **Damage: 3-5 shots **Mode: Auto **ROF: Avrg. 700 **Recoil: Medium **Magazine: 30 Standard **Special: No Top Rail on the Vanilla. Need 1000 kills to get optics. *SOCAR 6.8 - All-around **Damage: 3-5 shots **Mode: Auto **ROF: Avrg. 700 **Recoil: Low **Magazine: 32 Standard **Special: ? *JCAW - Marksman **Damage: 3-5 shots **Mode: 3RB **ROF: Avrg. 1000 Burst | 0,07s delay **Recoil: Low (Burst-variant) **Magazine: 30 Standard **Special: ? *MR-C - Specialist **Damage: 3-5 shots **Mode: 4RB **ROF: Avrg. 1000 Burst | 0,07s delay **Recoil: Medium (Burst-variant) **Magazine: 40 Caseless **Special: ? *HVC-21 - Close Quarters **Damage: 3-5 shots **Mode: Auto **ROF: Avrg. 900 **Recoil: High **Magazine: 30 Standard **Special: ? Experimental *GSOR - Railgun AR **Damage: 2-4 shots **Mode: Auto **ROF: Avrg. 500 **Recoil: High **Magazine: 25 Rail **Special: ? *Pragmatist - Specialist Long Range **Damage: 2-3 shots **Mode: Single Shot **ROF: Avrg. 375 **Recoil: Moderate **Magazine: 16 Standard **Special: Automatically steadies and zooms in whenever the user remains still, crouched or prone. *? - Hard Hitter Mid-Range **Damage: 3-4 shots **Mode: Auto **ROF: Avrg. 600 **Recoil: Medium **Magazine: 30 Standard **Special: ? *ICO DMR *MRS-4 Sub Machine Guns First Wave *Zephyr - Marksman **Damage: 5-6 shots **Mode: Auto **ROF: Avrg. 800 **Recoil: Zero **Magazine: 40 Standard **Special: ? *MR-B - All-Around **Damage: 3-6 shots **Mode: Auto **ROF: Avrg. 800 **Recoil: Medium **Magazine: 40 Caseless **Special: ? *AX-7 - Hybrid **Damage: 3-5 shots **Mode: Auto **ROF: Avrg. 700 **Recoil: High **Magazine: 30 Standard **Special: ? *Lycaon - Flexible **Damage: 3-6 shots **Mode: Auto **ROF: Avrg. 800 **Recoil: Low **Magazine: 48 Tubular **Special: Semi-Silencer integrated *Sidewinder **Damage: 3-5 shots **Mode: Semi Auto **ROF: Avrg. 500 **Recoil: Low **Magazine: 25 Rounds **Special: ? Experimental *Hydra-6 - Bullethose **Damage: 15-30 shots **Mode: 6-barrel Auto **ROF: Avrg. 700 x 6 **Recoil: High **Magazine: 200 Metal Storm **Special: 6 barrel SMG *RCDS - Rapid Fire **Damage: 4-7 **Mode: Auto **ROF: Avrg. 900 **Recoil: Medium **Magazine: 30 Standard **Special: Single-hand *Maverick - Hard Hitter **Damage: 3-5 **Mode: Auto **ROF: Avrg. 700 **Recoil: Low **Magazine: 20 Standard **Special: ? Shotguns First Wave *870 Breacher **Damage: - **Mode: Pump-Action **ROF: Avrg. 40 **Recoil: - **Magazine: 6 Pellets **Special: ? *SC12 **Damage: - **Mode: Semi-Auto **ROF: Avrg. 200 **Recoil: High **Magazine: 12 Pellets **Special: ? *Triple Charge **Damage: - **Mode: Charge **ROF: - **Recoil: - **Magazine: 6 Pellets **Special: Charge up to 3 shots at a time Experimental *Origin-12 **Damage: - **Mode: Full Auto **ROF: Avrg. 400 **Recoil: - **Magazine: 12 Pellets **Special: Wind up time. First 2 shots at 200, then 2 at 300 and the rest 400. Sniper Rifles NOTE:'' Damage will be the last spot the weapon has 1-Shot kill potential. In order, head, neck, chest, shoulder, belly, upper limbs and then lower limbs.'' First Wave *CDSR **Damage: (special) **Mode: Charge **ROF: 120 RPM **Recoil: - **Magazine: 30 Metal Storm **Special: The CDSR can be charged to have higher damage and penetration. *Luepard **Damage: Chest **Mode: Bolt-Action **ROF: 46 RPM **Recoil: - **Magazine: 8 Standard **Special: ? Experimental *Morin Mk.1 - Railgun *ESR337 - Semi Auto Light Machine Gun First Wave * M586 Squad Support Weapon - Small Magazine, High Damage ** Damage: - ** Mode: Full Auto ** ROF: Avrg 670 ** Recoil: Moderate ** Magazine: 45 Rounds ** Special: ? * Type-112D - Belt fed, Moderate Damage ** Damage: - ** Mode: Full Auto ** ROF: Avrg 850 ** Recoil: Low ** Magazine: 100 Rounds ** Special: Special Dual Sight allows for improved hipfire with the cost of ADS Experimental * Mordred - Magazine fed, Burst fire * Snake - Double barrel * IARa2 (Placeholder) - Lightweight AR/LMG combo NEED IDEAS - I HAVE NONE Sidearms First Wave *DiamondBack - Single Action Revolver **Damage: 49-33 (72-42) ***''H'eadshot: 1.4x'' **Mode: Single Action **ROF: 32 **Recoil: "High" **Magazine: 6 Standard **Special: Ace of Spades ''Forge Makes it a primary. Experimental ''Placeholders need new NAMES *Raptor (Placeholder) - Machine Pistol *Rhino 60DS (Placeholder) - Double Action revolver *Headlock 45 (Placeholder) - Semi auto pistol *RDP-C4 (Placeholder) - C4 Pistol *Maximus (Placeholder) - 3-Round Burst pistol *AF1911 - Double barrel pistol ''Note:'' Tracking point attachment Patch Notes '''PATCH NOTES